


Поддайся

by VivienTeLin



Series: Планы и импровизации [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Sexual Content, dubcon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienTeLin/pseuds/VivienTeLin
Summary: Сложные отношения части и целого.





	Поддайся

Работать в паре с самим собой странно. Ви искоса следит за Верджилом, сидящим в электричке напротив, отмечает его движения — всегда идеально собранные, отточенные. Словно клинок в умелых руках.

Ви знает, сколь многое прячется за ледяной неподвижностью. Он сам — это «многое».

И так же он знает, что целое чувствует его взгляд. Злится, но молчит, потому что их возможный разговор оба могут просчитать как по нотам, и он в любом случае ни к чему не приведет. По той же причине нет смысла говорить о будущем деле или о том, как удачно вышло, что этот контракт не застал дома Данте или Неро, которые в очередной раз попытались бы решить проблему мечом.

Ви мог бы заметить, что Верджил первым завел эту традицию в семье. Но смеяться над шуткой некому.

Пожалуй, работать с Неро Ви нравится больше. Там он чувствует себя разумом, приложенным к сильным рукам. Здесь — частью, без которой целое могло прекрасно обойтись.

Об этом он мог бы спросить, потому что ответ на вопрос «зачем ты предложил мне поехать с тобой» сам Ви найти не может. Вернее, не может выбрать один, и даже если Верджил думал обо всех возможных резонах, включая «чтобы не оставлять тебя одного в конторе, на которую не реже раза в месяц нападают демоны», было бы интересно узнать, что он назовет первым.

Но Ви молчит. Открывает книгу, улыбается, когда взгляд Верджила незаметно соскальзывает на страницы.

Целое никогда не попросит, он слишком горд. Ви чувствует странную нежность, понимая это, и негромко начинает читать вслух сам, именно так, как Верджилу хочется.

Иногда — намного чаще, чем иногда — Ви чувствует себя неуютно в присутствии Верджила. Лишним, ненужным, слабым более, чем всегда. Но он так же знает, что целому необходимо видеть его, свою воплощенную человечность. Просто чтобы не забывать, что она есть.

 

***

 

Дипломатия со старой знакомой не задается с самого начала. Ви она почти игнорирует, обхаживая Верджила и пропуская мимо ушей любые доводы насчет сотрудничества. Вспоминается, что ее всегда возбуждала холодность.

— Он может ответить тебе, если скажешь, где Врата, — предлагает Ви с усмешкой. Выдерживает заинтересованный взгляд демоницы, повторяет ее движение — податься вперед, скользнуть мимо, едва соприкоснувшись грудью, потереться плечом.

— А ты забавный, — с удивлением замечает суккуб. — Совсем человек, но не скучный.

Если вокруг Верджила она танцевала, словно вокруг столба, с Ви получается игра двух змей, одинаково гибких и насмешливо-ускользающих. Верджил смотрит с раздражением, положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Увы, сейчас нельзя пускать его в ход. Их цель не изгнать конкретного суккуба, а запечатать скрытые неведомо где Врата, ключ к которым — переменчивые желания одной демоницы.

— Поиграй с ним, — шепчет на ухо суккуб. — Поиграй так, чтобы он ответил. И я скажу, где Врата.

Пожалуй, Ви тоже предпочел бы более простое и типично семейное решение, хоть он сам и не носит оружия. Но увы. Угрожать суккубу бесполезно, она не боится умирать. Во всяком случае, здесь, на Земле. В Аду, возможно, получилось бы договориться иными методами.

Верджил стоит привычной статуей, когда Ви подходит к нему. «Чтобы он ответил». Наверное, Ви знает, что делать.

Прижаться всем телом, прильнуть — не доверчиво, скорее наоборот, самому превращаясь в опору. Тяжело, когда ты намного более хрупкий, чем партнер, но возможно. Скользнуть ладонями по спине, одной вниз, останавливая на талии, второй вверх, вплетая пальцы в волосы на затылке. Потянуться к нему, выдохнуть в шею теплый воздух, коснуться губами щеки, поцеловать висок. Чуть надавить обеими руками, прижимая к себе, предлагая склонить голову. Не пытаясь сломать сопротивление, а мягко, плавно, всем собой превращаясь в поддержку, в обещание тепла и защиты. Любви.

Отчаянно желая этой любви, ведь именно этот голод родил его.

Дрожь пробегает по телу Верджила, когда он рвано выдыхает, исчезает стальной стержень вместо гибкого человеческого позвоночника, ложится на плечо тяжелая голова. Ви медленно гладит его по спине, прижавшись щекой к щеке. Знает — это не совсем правда, его целое поддается, заставляет себя поддаваться. Точно так же как он — не тот человек, на чье плечо должен склонять голову Верджил. Нельзя полагаться только на самого себя. Тем более нельзя полагаться на единственную свою половину.

За спиной довольно стонет демоница. Ви не хочется оглядываться и проверять, что именно она делает.

— Врата под заброшенным заводом на севере, — даже деловую информацию она умудряется говорить сладострастно. — Думаю, вам там понравится, мальчики.

Ви чувствует, как под пальцами стремительно возвращается привычная каменная броня целого и отступает. Отворачивается. У них дело, все верно. Если там найдется, кого убить, они оба, пожалуй, вернут себе душевное равновесие. На время.

Странно признаваться в этом, и все же он разочарован. Раньше принимал как должное, думал, что целое из-за своей второй половины просто не способно к сильным эмоциям, не испытывает их так, как сам Ви. А теперь знает — Верджил прячет чувства за силой, как и прежде.

С учетом того, куда их привел такой путь, Ви это очень не нравится.

 

***

 

Когда они заканчивают работу и возвращаются, в конторе все еще пусто и тихо. Верджил пару мгновений сверлит взглядом телефон, прежде чем направиться к лестнице, Ви улыбается уголками губ. Подходит к столу, подбрасывает трубку рукоятью трости, прижимает к уху. Делает вид, что не замечает, как замерло на ступеньках целое, как жадно вслушивается сначала в тишину, а потом в половину разговора.

— Да, мы тоже только что вернулись. Мелкий заказ. Возможно, покроет те разрушения, которые устроите вы.

Ви смеется, вешая трубку, прикрывает глаза. Тень, прежде лениво умывавшаяся рядом, понятливо ныряет под ноги, позволяя вмиг очутиться лицом к лицу с Верджилом.

Ледяные глаза, в буквальном смысле, едва заметно вздрагивают губы.

— Что? — спрашивает все-таки целое, наверняка внутренне проклиная себя за несдержанность.

— Ты мог позвонить сам, — отзывается Ви. — Данте был бы рад. Неро тоже.

Верджил резко отворачивается, каменеют скулы от стиснутых зубов. Ви смотрит. Тянется было к нему плавно, как в представлении для суккуба, но под подбородком вмиг оказывается рукоять Ямато. Спасибо, не лезвие.

— Не тронь, — раздельно приказывает Верджил. Ви сглатывает, отступая, поднимает руки. Он знает, целому ненавистна его слабость. Ви и сам не слишком любит быть таким. Но сейчас ни на миг не пытается что-то спрятать, делая из себя способ напомнить — тебе тоже бывает страшно. Ведь я — это ты.

Верджил понимает, конечно. Фыркает презрительно, разворачиваясь на каблуках, уходя наверх. Ви смотрит ему в спину, касаясь своего горла. Трется о бедро Тень, появляется на перилах Грифон, смотрит насмешливо, но пока молча.

— Я попробую, — тихо обещает Ви.

 

***

 

Ви садится на кровати, отводит упавшие на лицо волосы за ухо. Пора смириться с тем, что кошмары не исчезнут никогда. В последнее время он начал понемногу вспоминать, что происходит в них, и хотя догадывается, что это добрый знак, радоваться ему не получается.

Сейчас, когда нет Данте, в чье плечо можно уткнуться, особенно тяжело.

Верджилу тоже.

Обычно целое приходит к своей части, но, видимо, не в этот раз.

Ви улыбается. Встает, набрасывая плащ на голые плечи. Тихо выходит в коридор, идет к нужной двери.

Верджил встречает его мрачным взглядом, но двигается в сторону, давая место на кровати. Ви ложится рядом, его целое тут же отворачивается, всем видом демонстрируя — я не боюсь и не нуждаюсь в тебе. В любое другое время Ви бы вздохнул, свернулся рядом, едва касаясь теплого тела, и заснул. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он ныряет под тонкое одеяло, прижимается к спине Верджила, почти сливаясь с ним. Утыкается подбородком в затылок, целует за ухом.

Верджил резко разворачивается, едва не подминая Ви под себя, сверкает глазами. Ви, успев вовремя отстраниться, льнет к его боку, шепчет:

— Поддайся.

Они оба знают — Верджил сильнее, он, даже обнаженный и без меча, может попросту призвать холод и утыкать Ви ледяными иглами, как ежа.

Ви думает — но у меня есть демоны. Он не хотел бы их вмешивать, не сейчас, не помня о том, что породило их. Но он может. Тогда силы станут равны.

Ви знает, Верджил думает то же самое. И когда Ви плавно перекатывается через него, садится на бедра, Верджил не сопротивляется. Лежит, сжав зубы, смотрит исподлобья, неподвижный, как статуя. Ви улыбается. Откидывает голову, проводит пальцами по собственным плечам, позволяя одеялу соскользнуть с них, по груди и животу — своему, и снова своему, другому, в обратном порядке, самыми кончиками пальцев, почти неощутимо. Он знает, чего хотел бы, как бы хотел — нежности, любви, заботы. Слияния — но вот его хочет уже только Ви, и прекрасно осознает это. А Верджил хотел бы быть сильным, но сейчас ему этого не позволят.

Ладони мягко гладят напряженное тело, Ви движется плавно и неторопливо, медленно — ни на миг не позволяя себе показаться угрозой. Он не хочет все испортить.

Целое ровно дышит под ним, Ви чувствует, как медленно успокаивается его ярость. Вот-вот превратится в привычное равнодушие, и тогда Ви наклоняется ниже, целует шею — там, где под кожей проходит артерия. Верджил выгибается, сжимаются пальцы на худых бедрах. Ви замирает, чуть жмурясь от боли, но не отстраняясь, все так же нежно, почти целомудренно касаясь губами кожи. Чувствует, как расслабляется тело под ним, целует еще раз, и снова, рядом. Скользит теплым языком, усмехаясь — да, я могу тебя укусить, да, мы оба это знаем. Но я не стану. Доверься мне.

Верджил шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, но оттолкнуть свою часть не пытается. Кажется, впервые в жизни он позволяет вот так делать что-то с собой, не сопротивляясь. Не проиграв перед этим.

Дрожь проходит по телу, Ви чувствует ее, понимает сразу — это не удовольствие, это след общего страха, родом оттуда же, откуда пришли кошмары. Гладит бережно, поднимается над Верджилом.

— Я — это ты.

Тот прикрывает глаза вместо ответа. Ви улыбается — сам он на месте Верджа застонал бы, откинул голову, открывая шею, не словами, так жестом прося продолжать. Но он — только часть, мягкая, человеческая. Его целое куда упрямей и жестче.

Ви кладет его руки себе на талию, снова приникая к чужому — своему — телу. Даря всю нежность, на которую способен, обнаруживая, что ее внутри — море. Сам он может плыть в этих волнах, наслаждаясь, но каменные статуи не созданы для плаванья. Верджил стонет едва слышно, тут же вздрагивает, распахивая глаза. Ви успокаивает его прикосновениями, раз за разом, и чудится, что он одну за другой снимает части стального доспеха, давно приросшего к коже Верджила. Обнажая то, что было скрыто под ним. Обнажая себя самого.

 

***

 

Данте и Неро возвращаются наутро, Ви сквозь сон слышит их голоса в холле. Рядом недовольно ворчат, Ви улыбается, размыкая объятия. Удивительно, что они проспали так всю ночь, и не только руки не затекли, но даже не проснулись ни разу.

Верджил спросонья растрепанный и теплый, на щеке красный след. На груди тоже, и уже не от подушки. Он смотрит сначала на себя, потом на свою часть — на удивление, не сердито, а с усмешкой, которая куда чаще посещает лицо самого Ви. Замечает:

— Хорошо, что у меня более закрытая одежда, чем у тебя.

Ви смеется. Боится поверить, но смотрит, смотрит — и видит, получилось.

Наверное, это не навсегда, ведь статуи не становятся людьми от одной-единственной ночи.

Но ничто не помешает им повторять эту ночь столько раз, сколько потребуется.


End file.
